Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-9}{p} + \dfrac{5}{p}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-9 + 5}{p}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-4}{p}$